


Орудия разрушения

by rational_sith



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Project Management
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rational_sith/pseuds/rational_sith
Summary: Адмирал Тиаан Джерджеррод решает невыполнимую задачу строительства второй Звезды Смерти.Взгляд на строительство Звезды Смерти с точки зрения управления проектом.Соответствие канону не гарантируется.





	Орудия разрушения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instruments of Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356235) by [Alexander Wales (cthulhuraejepsen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhuraejepsen/pseuds/Alexander%20Wales). 



> Also avaliable at [Fanfics.me](http://fanfics.me/fic117321&ref=382610), [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6931640) and [Samlib](http://samlib.ru/r/rationalist/instruments_of_destruction.shtml).

Адмирал Тиаан Джерджеррод, что за ним давно уже не водилось, стоял в ангаре в свежей и чистой форме. В последнее время он спал в своем кабинете, если ему вообще удавалось поспать, но к этому визиту пришлось озаботиться внешним видом. Трап корабля опустился, с шипением выпуская воздух, адмирал почувствовал, как желудок пронзила боль, и подавил дрожь в коленках. Дарт Вейдер шагнул вперёд, его костюм тоже издавал шипение. Джерджеррод удержался от желания передёрнуться.

– Лорд Вейдер, это неожиданная честь для нас. Мы польщены вашим присутствием.

– Можете оставить свои любезности при себе, командующий, – сказал Вейдер. – Я здесь, чтобы напомнить вам о графике.

Джерджеррод побледнел. То, что они отстают от графика, или, скорее, находятся в непрерывном процессе отставания, было известно месяцы назад, но он надеялся наверстать упущенное до того, как на него надавят. Он осторожничал, составлял отчёты Императору таким образом, чтобы подчеркнуть успехи, достигнутые в строительстве, но избежать упоминания о сроках готовности. Сроки выполнения проекта он уже давно перестал включать в отчёт.

– Уверяю вас, Лорд Вейдер, люди работают так быстро, как только могут.

– Возможно, я смогу найти для них новый стимул, – ответил Вейдер механическим голосом.

– Я гарантирую, что станция будет введена в строй, как и планировалось, – сказал Джерджеррод, что было правдой, если опустить вопрос о том, когда.

– Император не разделяет ваше оптимистическое видение ситуации, – заметил Вейдер.

– Но он требует невозможного, – возразил Джерджеррод. Правда была в том, что Император требовал невозможного с самого начала, когда были только составлены первые планы, до того, как первая балка была выведена на орбиту Эндора. – Мне нужно больше людей.

– Думаю, вы можете сказать ему это, когда он прибудет, – ответил Вейдер.

– Нас посетит Император? – спросил ошеломлённый Джерджеррод.

– Именно так, командующий. И он очень недоволен очевидным отсутствием прогресса.

– Мы удвоим усилия. – Джерджеррод чувствовал, что его трясет. Он слышал, что его голос дрожит, но он стоял перед Лордом Вейдером и не мог пересилить себя. Все силы он тратил на то, чтобы не рухнуть.

– Надеюсь, что так, командующий, ради вашего же блага. Император не столь милосерден, как я. – Сказав это, злобный подручный Императора развернулся и направился к своему кораблю, даже не посмотрев на офицеров и штурмовиков, которых выстроили для вида, оторвав от работы.

Джерджеррод вернулся в свой кабинет, ненадолго задержавшись в ванной, где его вырвало остатками завтрака. В такие моменты он думал, где именно всё пошло не так.

Он вновь вернулся к черновику документа, который привёл к созданию проекта второй Звезды Смерти примерно через тринадцать дней после уничтожения первой, о чём Джерджерроду стало известно позже. Когда он узнал о строительстве второй Звезды Смерти, он наивно предположил, что это было рациональное, обдуманное решение со стороны Императора и Имперского флота. Он всё ещё помнил тот день, когда он раскопал этот первый черновик в недрах компьютерной системы и провёл связь с Битвой при Явине. Тринадцати дней не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы разработать надлежащую документацию, необходимую для проведения комплексного технико-экономического исследования, не говоря уже о том, чтобы такое исследование провести. Кто-то – почти наверняка Император – просто решил, что вторая Звезда Смерти заменит первую.

– Сделайте её больше! – должно быть, сказал Император. – Исправьте оборону, чтобы явинская трагедия больше не повторилась!

Джерджеррод мог представить, как он говорит это комиссии Имперского флота, и они радостно кивают и говорят, что всё сделают.

Эти трусы даже не поставили свои подписи под проектной документацией.

Строительство космических кораблей было сложной, трудоёмкой работой. На постройку линкоров типа «Палач» уходило десять месяцев на верфи. Они были девятнадцать километров в длину, и каждый из них мог определить исход сражения практически в одиночку. Они были невообразимо дороги и могли быть оправданы только как демонстрация подавляющего превосходства сил, особенно когда единственным соперником в борьбе за межгалактическое господство был Альянс повстанцев, у которого было мало огневой мощи. По правде говоря, лучше было потратить кредиты и рабочую силу на меньшие флоты, хотя немногие в Имперском флоте признали бы это.

Ширина первой Звезды Смерти в шесть с половиной раз превышала длину линкора. Если бы это был просто линкор, увеличенный в шесть с половиной раз, по закону квадрата-куба это означало бы в двести пятьдесят раз больший объём. Но ситуация была ещё хуже, потому что линкоры имели форму плоского треугольника, а Звезда Смерти была сферой. Из материалов, необходимых для создания Звезды Смерти, Имперский флот мог построить _четыре тысячи_ линкоров. Конечно, с точки зрения трудозатрат присутствовала экономия, обусловленная интенсивным повторным использованием проектируемых элементов, но это по-прежнему был чудовищный проект. Потребовалось три года, чтобы спроектировать Звезду Смерти, и двадцать – чтобы её построить. Если бы её не разорвало на куски в течение недели после введения в строй, она стала бы среди руководителей проектов легендой, о которой говорят почтительным шёпотом.

Вторая Звезда Смерти должна была быть в два с половиной раза больше первой. По графику завершение проекта ожидалось через четыре года.

Конечно, в большинстве случаев повторное строительство дешевле и быстрее, чем первое. Адмирал Джерджеррод почти мог понять, как был составлен первоначальный (фантастический) график. Если посмотреть на проект первой Звезды Смерти, а затем представить вторую, можно подумать: «Ну, технические проблемы решены, необходимые линии снабжения уже построены, и многие люди прошли подготовку для проектирования необходимых систем. Масштаб проекта увеличивается в два с половиной раза, но на самом деле это не увеличивает соответственно количество человеко-часов, и без всех препятствий, которые нужно преодолеть, можно просто пройти проторенной дорогой в пять раз быстрее, даже с некоторым запасом». Джерджеррод мог понять, как такое могло прийти кому-то в голову, потому что, когда спустя полгода его пригласили возглавить проект, он думал так же. Конечно, график был _честолюбивым_ , но это не означало, что он невыполним. Три месяца спустя у него случился первый срыв, и он провёл два дня подряд, игнорируя все совещания, стараясь добраться до сути кучи проблем.

Во-первых, то, что технические проблемы были решены, просто не было правдой. Планы первой Звезды Смерти не оставались неизменными с момента начала работы, они менялись и усложнялись по мере строительства и преодоления технический трудностей. В идеальном мире планы первой Звезды Смерти были бы полностью готовы к концу самого проекта. К сожалению, идеальная документация была плохим предположением. Были места, где записанные решения не соответствовали их реализации, где кто-то быстро внёс исправления и забыл записать, или где описания, оставшиеся в официальной документации, были совершенно бесполезны. Звезда Смерти строилась в течение двадцати лет с привлечением большого количества рабочей силы и немалой долей рабского труда. Информация, содержащаяся в документах, являвшихся её прочным наследием, была неполной.

Однако это ещё не всё; это были лишь те технические проблемы, с которыми можно было столкнуться при попытке построить вторую Звезду Смерти по точным спецификациям первой. Проект второй Звезды Смерти не просто воссоздавал оригинал, он пытался как увеличить масштаб, так и улучшить конструкцию оригинала. Ширина первой Звезды Смерти составляла сто двадцать километров, второй – сто шестьдесят. Это означало увеличение ширины на тридцать три процента. Тем не менее, это было не так просто, как масштабирование всего в одну целую три десятых раза, что было очевидно даже для человека без инженерного образования. Не требовалось специальных знаний, чтобы увидеть, что увеличение всех комнат и коридоров в заданное число раз сделало бы их бессмысленно похожими на пещеры. Но для инженера закон квадрата-куба немедленно выявлял очевидные _новые_ технические проблемы. Увеличение ширины на тридцать три процента означало увеличение площади поверхности на семьдесят семь, а объёма – на сто тридцать семь процентов. Эти изменения значили, что почти каждая подсистема второй Звезды Смерти должна отличаться от той, что использовалась в первой. Сходство между этими двумя проектами было в основном поверхностным. Кроме того, первая Звезда Смерти взорвалась, а значит, конструкция её не была идеальной (мягко говоря), поэтому, даже если бы не изменился размер, возникли бы новые технические проблемы, которые нужно было преодолеть. То есть проект _практически полностью_ состоял из новых технических проблем.

Во-вторых, было бы совершенно неправильно думать, что можно вновь использовать построенные для первой Звезды Смерти линии снабжения. Первая Звезда Смерти строилась _двадцать лет_. За это время появлялись заводы, выпускали огромные объёмы продукции, а затем закрывались. Хуже того, производственные линии в действительности были _цепочками_ или даже _деревьями_. Турболазерные батареи (которых на Звезде Смерти было пятнадцать тысяч) собирались на одном заводе, но этот завод обеспечивался комплектующими ещё двумя заводами, которые, в свою очередь, нуждались в других поставщиках. Когда строительство первой Звезды Смерти закончилось, сокращение спроса привело к тому, что производство на многих заводах в этой цепи было перепрофилировано или, по крайней мере, уменьшилось. И цепочка снабжения для турболазерных батарей была одним из лучших случаев, где была хоть какая-то совместимость с космическими кораблями и планетарной защитой. Спрос на турболазерные батареи был всегда, хоть и не в таком большом количестве, как для Звезды Смерти, и это подкосило цепочки снабжения, но не уничтожило полностью.

Кайбер-кристаллы, которые питали суперлазер Звезды Смерти, были худшим случаем в существующей цепочке поставок. Кристаллы были редкими, они встречались лишь на горстке рассеянных планет. Первая Звезда Смерти собрала всё, что было на виду, практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мало того, что не было линий поставок, которые можно было бы снова использовать, это была одна из немногих ситуаций, когда строительство первой Звезды Смерти затрудняло строительство второй. Первоначальные планы предполагали, что поиск кайбер-кристаллов для питания суперлазера займёт пятую часть прежнего времени, что было совершенно нелепо.

В-третьих, значительную часть времени, ушедшего на строительство первой Звезды Смерти, занимало обучение персонала, что привело к накоплению институциональных знаний, поэтому руководители первой Звезды Смерти во главе с Таркиным приняли здравое решение и привлекли многих специалистов к работе на станции после того, как она была готова. Если кто-то провёл пятнадцать лет своей жизни, возглавляя команду, которая строила определённую подсистему охлаждения, было бы разумно поручить ему техническое обслуживание, особенно если для этого требовалась маленькая перестановка кадров в Имперском флоте и небольшое количество бумажной работы. Кто лучше отремонтирует эту систему охлаждения, если что-то пойдёт не так, чем тот, кто долго трудился, конструируя эту систему (и подобные ей)? Кто знает детали системы лучше, чем тот, кто сотни раз тестировал каждый её компонент и решил многие технические задачи? Первая Звезда Смерти, по большому счёту, была укомплектована людьми, приложившими все усилия для её создания.

Поэтому, когда первая Звезда Смерти была уничтожена, с ней были потеряны огромный интеллектуальный капитал и накопленные знания. Конечно, первоначальный проект второй Звезды Смерти был составлен всего через тринадцать дней после уничтожения первой, поэтому ни у кого не было полного списка погибших и пропавших без вести. Большую часть недели заняло бы вычёркивание имён из организационной структуры первой Звезды Смерти, если бы Джерджеррод озаботился этим. Мысль, что уже подготовлены специалисты, готовые проявить то же мастерство, что и прежде, была бы смехотворной, если бы она не была такой жуткой.

Итак, предполагалось, что технические проблемы были решены, хотя на самом деле не были; предполагалось, что линии снабжения сохранились, хотя они лежали в руинах; предполагалось, что трудная работа по обучению была завершена, хотя большинство вовлечённых в неё были убиты. При таких обстоятельствах выполнение вдвое большего проекта в пять раз меньшее время было почти невозможным даже в мирное время.

Но это было не мирное время. Саботаж изнутри и нападения извне были постоянными проблемами, преследовавшими строительство первой Звезды Смерти. Хотя само существование Звезды Смерти было секретом (и по большей части им оставалось), цепочки снабжения и перемещения персонала были столь обширны, что их не маскировали. Если повстанцы узнавали, что Империя использует заводы, то такой завод становился для них заманчивой целью, даже если из-за разделения труда повстанцы ничего не знали о строительстве супероружия. После уничтожения первой Звезды Смерти повстанцы активизировались и стали совершать атаки чаще. Саботаж был другой проблемой, главным образом из-за рабского труда. Иногда рабы наносили ущерба больше, чем стоили сами.

Многие из этих проблем были скрыты от Джерджеррода, когда он только присоединился к проекту. Он счёл заявления подчинённых ему офицеров и инженеров заслуживающими доверия. Никто не сообщил ему о шатких предположениях, на которых строился график. Он считал, что строительство второй Звезды Смерти было _честолюбивым_ , но честолюбие было неотъемлемой частью Имперского флота уже долгое время. Первая трещина появилась через неделю, когда он проводил обход третьего октанта.

– Почему этот стыковочный отсек недоступен? – спросил он Ганта, одного из сопровождающих инженеров.

– Ну, – ответил тот, – сейчас там вакуум.

Джерджеррод нахмурился.

– По какой причине? Эта секция Звезды Смерти должна быть полностью под давлением с прошлого месяца.

– Должно быть, вы читали старую версию плана проекта, – Гант нервно сглотнул. – Первоначально предполагалось, что герметизация будет частью второго этапа строительства, но системы фильтрации воздуха не были готовы вовремя, поэтому её перенесли на третий.

Джерджеррод прищурился. Основная часть третьего октанта должна была быть закончена первой, чтобы служить базой для рабочих и строительных бригад.

– Почему системы фильтрации не были вовремя закончены? – спросил он.

– Возникла проблема с энергопотреблением, – сказал Гант. – Это замедлило работу над системами фильтрации. Было решено, что дополнительно увеличивать нагрузку на наполовину готовую систему опасно и контрпродуктивно.

– Это означает, что система фильтрации на месте, но работает не на полную мощность?

– Так точно, – Гант снова сглотнул. – Если бы этот стыковочный отсек был герметизирован, нагрузка на системы фильтрации была бы слишком сильной, и была бы вероятность того, что системы жизнеобеспечения в этом секторе Звезды Смерти начнут отказывать.

– А что за проблема с энергопотреблением? – спросил Джерджеррод, уже боясь ответа.

– Производительность первого реактора гиперматерии ниже проектной, – пояснил Гант. – Вам придётся поговорить об этом с офицером Суэллом, это постоянная проблема, – быстро добавил он.

– Как долго это продолжается? – спросил Джерджеррод.

– С тех пор, как реактор гиперматерии ввели в строй, – сказал Гант.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы всё распутать. Дело было не в том, что стыковочный отсек 14 не был герметизирован; негерметизированными были девяносто процентов стыковочных отсеков третьего октанта. И дело было _не только_ в герметичности. Поскольку в них не устанавливалось атмосферное давление, не только не было проведено большое количество проверок безопасности, но и не была завершена внутренняя отделка, которая занимала неделю, поскольку по плану эти последние работы выполнялись работниками после герметизации. Десять дней работы незаметно перенесли со второго этапа на третий. Несмотря на это, оценка времени третьего этапа не была увеличена. Хуже того, тот факт, что столь много стыковочных отсеков не было введено в строй, создавал постоянные проблемы в перемещении личного состава.

Чем больше Джерджеррод разбирался в груде документов, составляющих текущий план, тем больше подобных моментов он находил. Записи показывали, что что-то было сделано, но «сделано» это было только потому, что кто-то изменил определение сделанного и перенёс оставшуюся работу на будущее. Джерджеррод работал над проектом три месяца, когда у него случился первый срыв и он начал выяснять, насколько плохо управлялся проект в действительности. По его оценке, более половины работ, которые должны были быть проделаны на втором этапе, были перенесены на третий без обновления временных графиков. Каждый лгал тем, кто был выше него в иерархии, и все притворялись, что всё идёт хорошо. 

Джерджеррод составил новый график. По самым оптимистичным оценкам, строительство второй Звезда Смерти заняло бы шестнадцать лет, что было в четыре раза больше, чем предполагалось изначально.

Джерджеррод мог бы уведомить Императора об этом факте, но Джерджеррод уже достаточно долго возглавлял проект, чтобы во всём обвинили его, особенно учитывая радужные отчёты, которые получал Император. Объявление, что график был слишком оптимистичным, рассматривалось бы как его собственная ошибка. Во времена правления Императора неудача такого масштаба означала не понижение в должности или военный трибунал, а смерть. Что же было делать адмиралу Тиаану Джерджерроду?

Он начал с того, что внёс в проект несколько радикальных изменений. Проверки безопасности были сокращены или полностью убраны, хотя он не был уверен, что их кто-нибудь вообще делал. Он привлёк несколько заводов по всей Империи, и это было сложнее, чем просто прибыть с отрядом штурмовиков и объявить, что завод находится под контролем Имперского флота. На сэкономленные средства он привлёк больше подрядчиков и приобрёл больше рабов. В целом это привело к сокращению общего времени реализации на четверть, и это означало, что проект займёт всего в три раза больше времени, чем первоначально планировалось. К сожалению, этого всё ещё было больше чем достаточно, чтобы обеспечить казнь Джерджеррода.

Так что Джерджеррод решил играть по правилам своих подчинённых и начал плести паутину лжи, как скрытой, так и явной. В его докладах о ходе работ на второй Звезде Смерти перестали упоминаться задержки и стали упоминаться успехи, неважно, насколько малые. Контрольные сроки пропали из отчётов полностью. Таким образом, его начальство не видело ничего, кроме радужной перспективы, которая вступала в противоречие с его безумными усилиями сократить достаточно, чтобы успеть в срок. Он увеличил количество часов в смене, хотя было сомнительно, стоило ли того воздействие на моральный дух и повышение производительности. Было хорошо известно, что человек в первый час работы трудится лучше, чем в шестнадцатый, поэтому удвоение рабочего времени на самом деле не удваивает производительность.

Джерджеррод провёл ещё одну оценку через восемнадцать месяцев и обнаружил, что достаточного воздействия не оказал. Он украл тысячи дроидов с захолустной планеты и отправил их на работу. Он купил огромное количество стимуляторов и ввёл их обязательное использование рабами, наёмными рабочими и привлечёнными офицерами. Джерджеррод начал поддерживать две версии плана, настоящую, которой он жил и дышал, и выдумку, скармливаемую вышестоящему руководству, в которой не было ничего стоящего. Джерджеррод сфокусировался на определённой части Звезды Смерти, которая служила бы фасадом проекта, если бы кто-то наводил справки, но, конечно, возможно – или даже вероятно – что у Императора были шпионы, снабжавшие его информацией.

После визита Дарта Вейдера на четвёртом году проекта Джерджеррод сделал паузу, чтобы переосмыслить как проект, так и свою жизнь. Он сказал Вейдеру, что им нужно больше людей, и ему было отказано, хотя это не обязательно бы помогло. Девять женщин не могут родить ребёнка за один месяц. Он сказал Вейдеру, что они удвоят усилия, но это было невозможно, учитывая, что все были изнурены. Оставалось только одно – обманывать как можно усерднее.

«Палач», первый из линкоров такого типа, был построен за четыре месяца. На каждый последующий корабль уходило десять. Как можно сократить десять месяцев до четырёх? Можно начать с того же, что и Джерджеррод, и исключить из своего словаря такие слова, как «тестирование», «безопасность» и «сон». Но этого бы не хватило для такого сокращения. В действительности ответ на то, как «Палач» был построен за четыре месяца, заключался в том, что он не был. Вместо этого люди, построившие «Палач», просто изменили определение готового. Корабль покинул верфь в срок, своим ходом, но это было практически всё, на что он был способен. Оставшиеся работы выполнялись ещё долго после первого рейса как «последние штрихи», и издержки были гораздо большими, чем если бы корабль просто остался на верфи.

Джерджерроду оставалось решить, что будет означать, что Звезда Смерти «готова». Джерджеррод взял схему боевой станции и начал выбрасывать её части. Предполагалось, что ионных пушек будет пять тысяч; Джерджеррод сразу же выкинул половину из них. Он убрал броню, системы охлаждения, целые секции жилых отсеков, складов, систем жизнеобеспечения и тюремных блоков. Всё это можно было доделать позже. Вторая Звезда Смерти будет готова*, и остаётся надеяться, что никто не заметит звёздочку. Огромные части боевой станции были прикрыты от врага только щитом на Эндоре, но Джерджеррод мог сказать, что он верил в этот щит и «последние штрихи» были просто несущественными.

Слова Вейдера эхом отдавались в его голове. Их посетит Император.

В последние недели Джерджеррод вынимал душу из своих людей. Когда ему стало известно, что их ждёт визит Императора, он почувствовал ужас. Он не был готов. Но кто действительно может быть готов к собственной казни? Он бы изо всех сил постарался объяснить, с чего начались неудачи, переложить вину на подчинённых, но не пошёл бы на смерть спокойно.

– Всё выглядит хорошо, адмирал Джерджеррод, – серьёзным голосом сказал Император с ухмылкой вскоре после того, как сошёл с корабля. – Наши планы начинают приносить свои плоды.

Джерджеррод был готов извиняться и оправдываться, но не был готов к такой реакции. Он слишком долго стоял с открытым ртом. И затем точно так же Император отправился в свой специально подготовленный тронный зал, которому уделили больше внимания, чем любой другой части станции. Не было ни проверок, ни обвинений, ни требований предоставить отчёты – ничего из того, чего он боялся. Джерджеррод всё ещё ждал подвоха, но то, что станция не готова, было очевидно каждому, и _Император поблагодарил его_.

Можно ли представить большее чувство облегчения, чем то, которое испытал Джерджеррод в данный момент? Есть ли более сильное переживание, чем такая отсрочка от смерти? Звезда Смерти была удручающе незавершённой, но впервые за три с половиной года Джерджерроду было всё равно. Он пошёл против непреодолимых препятствий и каким-то образом, благодаря счастливой случайности или в силу сказанной им лжи, он победил.

* * *

_Примечание редактора: адмирал Тиаан Джерджеррод трагически погиб шесть дней спустя в битве при Эндоре._


End file.
